bakugandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Digimaster1/Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare episode 21 - Believe
Phantom: "They... They took Immortus..." Last time, Phantom and Kellen defeated Wraith and Baria. Their Plan B was to have Drothkenoid and Parasyte attack. Mechtogan were everywhere and then they initiated Plan C. Trench came out of nowhere and defeated everyone. Parasyte kidnapped Immortus to get his revenge. Me: "Ok, Ventus. What exactly happened?" Phantom: "We were attacked by four of those six masked brawlers, one of them being Parasyte. Their Bakugan were incredible, each of them also having the same power as Drothkenoid's Forbidden Jaws. The Ventus one, Vulturion, even had its own version of parasites." Kellen tried to get up. "They took your friend and said they got what they came for." I ran over to Zero. "Wake up!" I shook him. He yawned. "No, let me sleep for once." Me: "Dude, you were just attacked and Immortus was kidnapped!" Zero got up and streched. "And how do you plan to get him back? You don't know where they took him." Phantom: "Also, you can't face them all with just the three of you. None of us are in any shape to brawl and there were five of us only fighting three of them, until this guy Trench showed up." Me: "Um... Chance Dragonoid! Do you think you could help find Immortus?" Chance Dragonoid (ball form) appeared and sat on my shoulder. "I cannot. There is a big chance that our enemy's Bakugan will sense me. They will see us coming. As of right now, they think we have no chance of finding them." Emilia: "Now what are we doing to do, Masterz?" Everyone locked their eyes on me. Me: "Why is everyone looking at me?" Jade: "Aren't you supposed to be our fearless leader?" Phantom: "You do get us out of all our problems." Axel: "You haven't failed us yet." Kellen: "Even though I haven't seen you in years, I have heard of your team's many achievements. They were all because of you, Brawley X Masterz." Zero: "C'mon, my best friend can come up with something." Jade walked over to me and took my hand between both of hers. "C'mon Lance, I know you can do this." She look at me right in the eyes. She had faith in me. All of my friends had faith in me. All of our Bakugan opened up and surrounded me. Sabator: "You're tough as nails, kid. You can do something." Olifus: "You have saved me from evil before. You can save Immortus too!" Dharak: "Your willpower is greater than I have ever seen!" Razenoid: "You are a great leader!" Sirenoid: "You are brave and confident!" Hawktor: "Your brains are what created FireStorm Hawk Dragonoid; our greatest weapon!" Helios: "You helped me realize that there is such a thing as a friend." Drago: "You are the best partner and friend I could have ever asked for. I'm glad Apollonir gave me to you, I couldn't ask to be anyone else's Guardian Bakugan." Jade whispered in my ear. "We all believe in you." I took my hand out of her palms and stood proudly in front of everyone. "Ok, here's the plan! Before they took Immortus, I'm sure he still had the Shadow Jewel Fragment." Kellen: "Shadow Jewel Fragment?" Me: "I'll explain later. Chance Dragonoid, can you sense the locations of the Jewel Fragments anywhere is the multiverse?" Chance Dragonoid: "Yes, I can. I will do that now!" Zero: "Why didn't you use your Jewel Fragments during the battle?" Axel: "That's a good point." Me: "Drothkenoid and the other Bakugan have the ability to absorb energy. Were any of their Bakugan the same Attribute as yours?" Phantom: "There was an Aquos, Ventus, Darkus, and Subterra Bakugan." Me: "They made sure they could counter you no matter what you did. My guess if that they will siphon energy from Horridian and drain his life out. They will be prepared to fight anyone." Chance Dragonoid: "I have located him, are all of you ready to go?" Me: "Your Jewel Fragments can replenish your energy. This will be an ambush." Kellen: "Sirenoid and I will stay here and try to Phantom: "You should be aware that Drothkenoid has a dangerous Mechtogan, and Aquos Leviathan in an enormous creature with undescribable power. And we only saw two of his Abilities." Me: "So what you're saying is that this is a challenge?" Phantom: "One of our greatest." Me: "Well then..." Chance Dragonoid opened the portal behind me. I turned around, crossed my arms, and held my chin up high. "Challenge Accepted!" I ran into the portal. "Come on, guys!" We all ran in. The portal closed behind us with Kellen and Sirenoid there. Kellen: "Good luck, my friends..." Immortus taken. Enemys waiting. Vestal's business empire in ruin. Scorch and Stellos' powers have yet to be revealed. Masterz is ready to take on any challenge that risks his life. Will this ambush succeed? Find out on the next '''Bakugan RP: DImensional Warfare'''! Category:Blog posts